Hazme un Sitio entre tu Piel
by Melissa Bergman MB
Summary: Tras ser derrotado, C17 vaga al borde de la muerte. Rendido a su final, se aferra al único recuerdo que aún preserva en su mente: sus últimos minutos; el momento en el que fue destruido por su propia hermana. Repentinamente, alguien rompe su letargo, ofreciéndole una última oportunidad. Su reconstrucción se convierte en una pesadilla para algunos...y en un sueño para otros...
1. 1 La Muerte no es el Final

**1. La muerte no es el final**

_Unos meses después de la partida de Son Goku con Shenlong..._

Los segundos se distendían en el tránsito, mientras la mente dispersa de C17 apenas era capaz de concebir efímeros pensamientos, resplandores de su memoria que se desvanecían con fugacidad de un relámpago, eclipsados por la lúgubre bruma de la abstracción. El perecedero sueño sucumbió paulatinamente al impulso de la conciencia, que abogó por reintegrar el último vestigio de su mente, hasta que el androide fue capaz de concebir, remotamente, su propia existencia. Una existencia agónica, condenada.

_Estoy muerto... Él me mató… No, **ella** me mató._

Ese pensamiento fugaz navegó por su turbado juicio, como un lejano destello que rasgaba los inexactos confines de la penumbra. Un cálido espasmo, el último aliento de la rabia que desgarró su mente, solo por un efímero instante. Un último momento de desolación que se evaporó en los trazos impenetrables del vacío. Luego, solo quedó el silencio sepulcral, el caos deforme, la imperecedera oscuridad que lo devoraba, ahogándolo, reteniéndolo en un yermo universo donde sólo existía él.

¿Dónde estaba?, ¿acaso la muerte era distinta en esta ocasión?, ¿podía haber algo después del último segundo o solo se encontraba atrapado en el fugaz espejismo que le conducía a la nada?.

_No, nunca hubo más._ _Nunca habrá nada más… _

No podía aferrarse a los últimos pedazos de esa esperanza derruida. No quería irse, no quería desaparecer para siempre, pero no era un cobarde. Estaba preparado para dejar de existir, es todo cuanto podía esperar. Solo quería que todo sucediera rápido, así que se abandonó a la oscuridad, sin pensar, sin luchar, anhelado que el vacío consumiera la última esencia que le ligaba a la vida, que destruyera el espectro vagabundo de su mente.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se mostró obstinado, prolongando el inevitable final. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses… No pudo precisarlo. Todo era infinito. Estaba lejos del mundo, de sus normas; lejos de la vida y de la muerte.

No entendía por qué le retenían ahí, en el lapso indefinido, donde la existencia se convertía en una ilusoria esencia que se evaporaba lentamente.

La idea de permanecer en ese páramo eternamente enturbiaba las leves ráfagas de su percepción, hasta que se convirtió en la única reflexión que era capaz de concebir. Habitaría en la nada perpetuamente, confinado, sometido, vencido. Existiría solo para errar sin rumbo por ese espacio vacío, transitando el limbo infinito, hasta desear desesperadamente la inexistencia que, alguna vez, infundo miedo en él.

**Ella** le había exilado, le había negado la misma muerte. Intentó aferrarse a los recuerdos, mantener la mente libre, una tentativa de recuperar la libertad, de vagar lejos de aquel lugar, aunque fuera solo de forma ilusoria. Quiso buscar respuestas a las preguntas que se precipitaban en su mente, como una tempestad que hacia naufragar su quebrada fortaleza, pero la oscuridad había destruido su pasado y, entre los escombros de su memoria, tan solo prevalecía la huella de sus últimos segundos, la estela nítida que rememoraba el momento en el que se rindió; su particular suicidio.

_¿Por qué te interpusiste en mi camino?, ¿por qué me traicionaste?, ¡¿qué hice mal!?... Debí matarte… ¡fui un idiota!_

Evocar originaba en él un dolor extraño. Se sentía perdido, desamparado… solo.

_Se supone que deberías estar a mi lado… ¡Ayúdame, maldita sea!... _

Aborreció la humanidad que se había asentado en su interior. Los sentimientos eran una fuerza devastadora que aniquilaba su resistencia, que le convertían en alguien vulnerable. Necesitaba destruir sus malditos recuerdos, aniquilar sus emociones, huir de sí mismo… huir de **ella**. Pero no lo hizo. Se aferró a **su** recuerdo, alimentándose de la rabia, bebiendo el cálido bálsamo de la ira, dejando que el odio lo condujera por las tinieblas, hasta que el dolor se disipó, hasta que maldijo su decisión y, repudiando su propia existencia, deseó fervientemente la muerte propiamente dicha.

Poco a poco, su fuerza fue mermando. Su mente agonizaba lentamente, mientras él seguía atrapado. Esa muerte era demasiado lenta. A veces se reía de su patetismo, incluso llegó a tener la delirante idea de que alguien iba a rescatarlo… pero, ¿quién iba a preocuparse de su miserable existencia?. Lo había perdido todo. No podía soportarlo más.

_En realidad ya no soy nada… no soy nadie…_

Incapaz de seguir luchando contra sí mismo, se abandonó por completo, ofreciéndose, sumiso, a la estela del delirio que comenzaba a sitiar lo único que quedaba de él. La oscuridad termino devorándolo, como una caricia fría, pero fue suficiente para calmarlo, para acallar su razón, para que se rindiera totalmente.

Y, cuanto se sentía al borde del final, algo irrumpió en su penumbra. Un sonido pausado, periódico, mecánico, que fluyó por su particular infierno, fundando un eco ensordecedor que rasgó el silencio. Fue el primer estímulo, la fuerza que le arrancó de los brazos del letargo, transportándolo, paulatinamente, a la ambigua vida, guiándolo por el quimérico pasaje que funde la realidad con la mera ensoñación.

Se aferró a ese estímulo, esperanzado, dejándose llevar a un destino incierto. El tiempo se precipitó y la oscuridad se volvió cálida, pesada, densa. Entonces, alcanzó a percibir como su corazón latía mansamente contra su esternón y las pulsaciones proliferaron raudamente por todo su organismo, incidiendo en sus sienes, donde trasmutaron en una intermitente presión, forjando leves punzadas de una sensación parecida al dolor.

Dolor… podía sentirlo… de un modo u otro, algo estaba cambiando.

_Estoy vivo… Pero, ¿cómo puede ser que siga vivo?... _

Ese pensamiento brotó de su más recóndito subconsciente, pero abordó precipitadamente su restringida racionalidad, fustigando su cerebro, increpando sus paliados sentidos, en un intento de abordar su situación actual. Sin embargo, no pudo obtener una respuesta clara. Ni tan siquiera podía estar seguro de quién era o dónde estaba. Aunque, en esos momentos, no importaba realmente. _Estaba vivo _y ese pensamiento se convirtió en su pilar, resucitando su esperanza, matando sus miedos.

Se tomó un tiempo para acostumbrarse, pretendiendo percibir su cuerpo, que se descubrió como algo liviano, casi inmaterial. No concebía la idea de moverse, ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de cuál era su propio estado. Apenas podía sentir, o distinguir la posición de sus extremidades. Tampoco alcanzaba a percibir ninguna señal exterior; una voz, unos pasos o, simplemente, el silbido del viento. Nada.

Tras otros intentos vanos, se resignó a la inmovilidad. Dejó que sus pensamientos caminaran al filo del desvanecimiento y abandonó la lucha contra los sedantes, entregándose a la libertad que encumbró su mente, aliviado por su regreso.

La calma acompasó cada latido, marcando los segundos de un período impreciso, alterando el mutismo, la soledad, el aislamiento, hasta que su mente se disipó, disgregándose en un estado parecido al sueño humano. Paulatinamente, el rumor de sus palpitaciones se hizo más tenue, hasta convertirse en un exiguo eco, apenas perceptible. Un susurro moribundo, que terminó marchitándose, rindiéndose, sumiso, al silencio.

La ilusoria tranquilidad perduró durante un lapso impreciso, hasta que un nuevo estímulo forzó su retorno. Un foco de energía que se instaló en el centro de su pecho, fundando un núcleo candente que se extendió por doquier, proliferando arduamente por su cuerpo, como una plaga prendía todo a su paso, desde la médula de sus huesos hasta la capa de su piel. Cada nervio se parecía estremecerse al contacto de esa extraña fuerza y sus músculos se distendían entre espasmos metódicos, completamente rígidos, como si estuvieran a punto de desgarrarse. La presión que asediaba sus sienes incrementó, como un taladro candente que perforaba su cráneo y descomponía su cerebro.

_¿Qué… qué pasa ahora?, ¿por qué…?_

Mecánicamente, entreabrió la boca, rompiendo la inmovilidad, rasgando el sello de sus labios, que ofrecieron una vía al paso del oxígeno. El aire invadió violentamente sus pulmones, los cuales, presionaron sus laceradas costillas ante la mínima expansión. La punzada de dolor que acometió fuertemente contra su tórax le obligó a expulsar el aliento, conformando un gemido que se deslizó sumisamente por la nítida línea de sus dientes encajados.

¿Por qué le  
hacían eso?, ¿le habían devuelto a la vida solo para torturarlo?, ¿eso era todo?, ¿volvería a morir?

_No, no quiero morir… _

Intentó moverse, luchar, zafarse del dolor que inundaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero era imposible. Su organismo apenas era capaz de emular menguados movimientos.

No comprendía qué le estaban haciendo, pero no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Le habían desactivado, convirtiéndolo en un ser precario, incapaz de defenderse. Esa idea se manifestó como conmoción extraña, una inconcurrencia tratándose de un individuo superior. Era irónico, solo podía aguantar el dolor y esperar a que todo terminara, de la manera que fuera.

Entonces, algo cálido difuminó un fugaz trazo por su mejilla. Algo exterior, algo real… algo que no dañaba.

_¿Qué diablos pasa ahora?, ¿quién…?_

-¿… oírme?, ¿eh?

Esa voz de tono compasivo asedió sus oídos, internándose en su cerebro, despertando una sensación que eclipsaba su conciencia. La violencia perturbó su cognición. Su mundo era frío, confuso, oscuro, doloroso, sí, y podía soportarlo. Pero la delicadeza que infundo esa cálida voz femenina… no, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

Comenzó a percibir claramente ese ser, una presencia muy cercana a él. Intentó concentrarse en eso, desviando su atención del dolor, pretendiendo romper las cadenas que lo sometían a la inactividad.

De nuevo esa sensación, el tibio esbozo del contacto, que ahora trazaba una senda por la línea definida de su esternón. En esta ocasión, alcanzó a percibir el contraste de su piel con el perfil de una mano.

_No te atrevas a tocarme… Maldita sea… Si pudiera moverme… _

-Vamos, despierta –pidió esa cálida voz, cada vez más nítida, incrustándose en sus pensamientos-. Ya deberías estar despierto –afirmó con un tono apacible-.

Un nuevo contacto, en esta ocasión más pausado, o al menos, pudo sentirlo mejor. Alguien estaba apartando algunos mechones de su frente.

La tensión de sus músculos faciales afloró profusamente a su piel, bosquejando los trazos de una mueca contraída por la rabia.

_No me toques… déjame en paz… ¡Basta!_

Volvió a captar aire de forma involuntaria, sin poder precisar con exactitud el hecho de que no necesitaba respirar para sobrevivir. Los efluvios químicos acometieron con cada inspiración, repercutiendo en su gusto, hasta transigir en una miscelánea ácida que atraía la bilis a su garganta. Ese olor conquistó su mente con una sensación de _Déjà vu, _pero fue incapaz de precisar el recuerdo que volvía a revivir.

Confundido, se obligó a tranquilizarse, aferrarse a la realidad que se precipitaba a su alrededor, hasta que consiguió distinguir cada porción de su cuerpo. Notó el sudor deslizándose pesadamente por la línea de sus sienes, su tibio aliento en los labios, el gélido contraste de algún tipo de sustancia inyectada en sus venas, el áspero ardor que inoculaban en su pecho, y esa presencia…

Sus párpados se deslizaron súbitamente, otorgando a sus pupilas una, instantáneamente nítida, visión de la realidad. Al instante, sus retinas acapararon la precisada forma de unos almendrados ojos celestes, que lo miraban pertinazmente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó la mujer, que su visor retinal calificaba como "humana estándar"-.

C17 intentó reconocer ese rostro, pero sus recuerdos seguían siendo una difusa estela, así que se limitó a observarla. A pesar de ser una humana, detonaba cierta magnificencia. Su pelo azul diseminaba un ondulado flequillo sobre su frente, y sus facciones angulosas no disminuían la belleza que había adquirido con el paso de los impasibles años, que él no pudo precisar con exactitud. Sus labios delineados conformaban una sonrisa apacible, natural, y su mirada brillaba de una forma especial, irradiada por el velo de la fascinación.

_Pero, ¿quién es esta mujer?, y ¿por qué sonríe de esa manera?_

Ante el mutismo del androide, la mujer rexaminó el rostro que tantas veces había observado en sus largas horas de trabajo. C17 tenía unas facciones angulosas, con un tímido toque de rudeza perfilando sus pómulos cincelados y asediando su mandíbula ancha, contrastando con las elegantes pinceladas que marcaban su nariz recta y su mentón pronunciado, en una fusión que incrementaba su insólita definición. Su pelo, denso y suelto, se disponía en melena bruna que besaba su frente despejada; asediando el arco perfilado de sus cejas, proyectándose por sus sienes, ciñéndose a los ángulos tallados de su fisionomía. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la fina capa de barba comenzaba a florecer por su tez, conformando una estela umbría que amenizaba la palidez. Gero había perfeccionado la estética de sus androides, hasta emular perfectamente a un humano. Sus prototipos estaban lejos de poder recrear esa piel artificial o el incógnito tono de esa mirada penetrante, violenta, perfilada con la elegancia felina que trazada su insólito color; una miscelánea de un líquido matiz cristalino, semejante al topacio azul, hendido por un selecto contraste de malaquita, apenas perceptible, una ilusión provocada por la incisión de los focos contra esos ojos que lo contemplaban de forma prudencial. En cierto modo, esa extraña mirada era la única seña que lo diferenciaba claramente de los humanos, al menos, a simple vista.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? –irrumpió C17 con una voz que se quebró en su garganta-. ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué diablos me has hecho? -intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder a las señales del sistema. Apenas podía girar tenuemente la cabeza, pero no consiguió nada más-. ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! –cuestionó con un matiz, crecientemente, potente y denso-.

Los dientes de C17 se compactaron repentinamente en una mueca de dolor.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, vas a hacerte daño -indicó ella, invitándolo a relajarse con un tímido roce que acaparó su cuello. C17 relajó los músculos y desistió en su intento-. Estás en Capsule Corp -respondió la humana apartando su mano de la piel ajena-. Te reactivaré completamente cuando termine de repararte. Por el momento, necesito que estés totalmente inmóvil de cuello para abajo –explicó en un tono apacible-. Ahora dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-¿Repararme? –cuestionó el androide, con un tono más sumiso de lo que pretendió-.

-Pareces confundido –declaró la mujer, sin perder su aptitud conciliadora-. Claro, que no es de extrañar. Yo también tuve esa sensación cuando regresé del otro mundo.

La ira del androide se sometió mansamente al desconcierto que provocaron esas palabras. Su mueca rígida transfiguró, cubriéndose bajo una falsa máscara de frialdad. **Ese** recuerdo volvió a morder su mente. La luz brillante, cegadora. Una energía que consumió su universo, dilapidando su visión. Una fuerza abrasadora que despedazó su cuerpo brutalmente, quemando su piel, desmembrando sus músculos, desintegrando sus huesos. Un segundo interminable de dolor. El último lapso antes de fundirse en la inexistencia, rendirse la vaga oscuridad, el caos… la más absoluta nada.

C17 echó su cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un tenue gemido de dolor, mientras el regusto amargo de la sangre acaparaba su gusto.

-No te preocupes por nada –continuó la mujer, disponiendo su cuerpo al filo de la camilla sobre la que reposaba el androide, consiguiendo que este volviera a depositar sus ojos sobre ella-. En unos días estarás completamente listo –aseguró, mientras revisaba con la mirada las máquinas que tenía conectadas al cuerpo-.

Esta vez la muestra de compasión no infundo la ira del humano artificial, realmente, no despertó nada en él. Simplemente, aceptaba su situación, aceptaba a esa humana, de una manera u otra. Ella podía controlarlo, podía desconectarlo o podría descuartizarlo en ese momento, incluso mientras estaba consciente. Esa realidad era humillante y le repugnó su propia sumisión, pero, por el momento, no podía hacer nada más. Como en ese segundo que se extiende antes de la muerte, solo podía esperar. Tendría que aprender a ser paciente, o su regreso no serviría para nada. Con esa idea rondando su cabeza, observó en silencio como la mujer manipulaba los tubos que ingresaban en su pecho, inyectando algún tipo de líquido de un luminiscente matiz anaranjado en su interior. Manipulaba las máquinas pausadamente, imponiendo el mínimo contacto con su piel. Sin embargo, podía percibir claramente el trazo de las manos humanas, suaves y cálidas. Se sintió extraño, pero no objetó el roce involuntario.

-¿Cuál es tu plan? –preguntó, casi cordial, mientras la humana revisaba las vías de sus brazos-.

La mujer le concedió una mirada mientras su mueca se contraía en un gesto de confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la mujer, deteniendo sus movimientos-.

-Supongo que me programarás para cumplir algún tipo de objetivo, ¿no?

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa.

-No. Por supuesto que no. Nunca utilizaría a un ser vivo para mi propio interés.

El androide elevó tenuemente su ceja derecha y la mujer percibió un distintivo extraño en esos ojos que la escrutaban friamente. La pincelada salvaje que los caracterizaba pereció gradualmente, y su brillo distintivo se disgregó, hasta que el tono se volvió casi transparente, recuperando el matiz gélido que se instauró en sus facciones.

-Sí, eso es precioso –articuló C17, reconquistando su marcado sarcasmo-. Pero no tiene sentido –añadió, tras tragar un poco de sangre-. Si no tienes pensada ninguna utilidad para mí, ¿por qué me reparas? –cuestionó evadiendo su mirada, hasta que sus pupilas se perdieron en la estructura del techo-. No te creo.

-Solo pretendo darte una última oportunidad –afirmó la mujer, tras unos segundos de silencio, mientras retomaba su trabajo, comprobando que cada vía estaba en su lugar-.

-¿Una última oportunidad? –repitió él, cortante, sin mirarla-. Ni siquiera recuerdo porqué me mataron –concluyó mientras deslizaba sus pupilas por las manos de la mujer-.

Un tímido gesto de nerviosismo alteró la mueca sensata de la humana cuando los ojos del androide se cruzaron con los propios. Realmente, aún no se había acostumbrado a verlo despierto. Su aptitud variable la desconcertaba. Era imprevisible y comenzó a pensar en lo peligroso que podría ser ese experimento.

-¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas… nada? -musitó ella, claramente interesada-.

-Nada, absolutamente nada–escupió él, crispado, intentando ser lo más convincente posible, mientras volvía a depositar su cabeza contra la camilla-. Joder… -musitó cuando ella incrementó el volumen del riego que inundaba su pecho-.

-Pensé que tolerabas mejor el dolor -masculló ella, con aire casi divertido-.

C17 la atravesó con la mirada, sin embargo, ella percibió como elevaba sutilmente sus comisuras, enfocando una menguada sonrisa que adulteró su mueca, usualmente, enmarcada en el rictus de seriedad inherente.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre? –se limitó a articular el androide, obviando el insulto, mientras apreciaba como el sedante volvía a invadir su cuerpo, internándose rápidamente en su cerebro-.

-Es cierto. No nos conocíamos. Soy Bulma Brief.

-Bulma, ese nombre es muy… peculiar –mascullo él con un hilo de voz, mientras sus párpados comenzaban a caer pesadamente-.

-Siempre igual –susurró ella en un tono crispado-.

Él no llegó a escucharla. Los trazos de la realidad se diseminaron, sumiéndolo en la penumbra de su peculiar reinado.


	2. 2 Preludio al Desastre

**2. Preludio al desastre**

Despertar era como renacer. Durante un fugaz lapso de tiempo, volvía a sumergirse en la ambigüedad que envolvía su mente, como un sueño febril que aislaba sus sentidos, sosegándolos bajo la estela de la calma, mientras cruzaba el universo; un manto denso, hendido por el confuso latir de las estrellas que diluían, con sus pálpitos, la quimérica materia que lo formaba, hasta que su cuerpo y su mente se fusionaron en la oscuridad.

Un suave susurro eléctrico envolvió su retorno. Al instante, distinguió la corriente de energía que se aventuraba en sus sienes, invadiendo, ineludiblemente, su cabeza, colmándolo por una sensación enigmática; parecía que unas manos fantasmales le acariciaban intrínsecamente, emulando un efímero roce que culminaba en su Sistema Central, el equivalente a su cerebro.

La silueta marcada su torso se elevó al compás de su pacifica inspiración, que encumbró el sólido trazo de sus pectorales, imprimiendo nítidamente la talla de su esternón. Detuvo el aire en sus pulmones, como si respirar supusiera existir y, tras colmar su avidez de vida, liberó el aliento, prologando la sumisa exhalación que cruzó sus labios plisados. El dolor, antes notorio, ahora solo se exponía como una reducida molestia que entrelazaba sus costillas cuando respiraba. Esa presurosa mejoría le llevó a suponer que había estado varios días durmiendo, aunque no podía estar seguro.

Abstraído por la sensación de haber regresado de un largo viaje por el mundo de los sueños, comenzó a pensar en su propia situación, dispuesto a reavivar su racionalidad. Había navegado a la deriva por la duermevela durante un tiempo indefinido. Despertaba volando entre las nubes de los analgésicos, apenas consciente y, la mayoría de las veces, solo para comprobar que estaba sólo en aquel desagradable lugar. Era tedioso y aburrido, sin embargo, solo tenía que soportarlo durante algunos minutos, luego volvía a su peculiar reino, donde apenas tenía vagas ráfagas de cognición. Pero ahora su organismo había derrocado el imperio de los sedantes y podía percibir todo con mayor claridad.

La realidad le resultó deprimente. Seguía en ese laboratorio, tendido sobre el frío metal que confinaba su espalda, aspirando esa atmósfera aséptica, escuchando el crepitar de las máquinas que envolvía el ambiente. Y, por alguna razón, todo le resultaba familiar, haciendo estremecer algún recuerdo que, ineludiblemente, persistía hundido en las lagunas que mancillaban su memoria.

No quería recordar. Necesitaba concentrarse en su ambiente actual.

-Doctora Brief –articuló pesadamente. Escuchar su propia voz le sirvió para convencerse de que estaba completamente despierto-.

-Eh, buenos días, Diecisiete. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –saludó ella, típicamente amigable. Irritante, al entender del androide-.

-Supongo que podría estar mejor –contestó tras un largo mutismo-. –Diecisiete… ¿ese es mi nombre? –cuestionó. Realmente no le importaba, pero por alguna razón, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y ella no pretendía ser tan desagradable, después de todo-.

-Sí, ese es tu nombre –afirmó Bulma, en algún punto de su diestra. C17 supuso que estaba trabajando en uno de los muchos ordenadores que había por la sala-. ¿Tampoco lo recordabas?

-No –masculló pacíficamente, mientras abría paulatinamente los ojos, acaparando la visión de los sombríos mechones que, aglomerados contra su frente, difuminaban la visión del techo-.

Inconsciente, intentó elevar su mano para retirar los cabellos de su faz, pero su brazo persistió en su posición, totalmente estático. Casi había olvidado su situación. Seguía inmovilizado, a merced de las ambiciones de esa humana; su creadora. No sabía qué iba a hacer exactamente con él, pero tampoco podía confiar en sus palabras indulgentes. No había creído, ni por un segundo, en ellas. Sabía que no le había reconstruido solo por compasión. Los humanos no actuaban de ese modo desinteresado. Esa mujer ejercía un control total sobre su cuerpo y pronto le convertiría en alguien sin voluntad propia. Estaba manipulando su Sistema; le estaba programando. Sometería su mente hasta que la obedeciera ciegamente, como un cachorrito indefenso.

_Acatar las órdenes de una humana. Es patético. Preferiría seguir muerto. _

Sonrió ante esa ida. La muerte ahora no se mostraba tan terrible, después de todo. Lo único que hacía soportable esa situación era pensar que tendría una oportunidad de vengarse de la persona que acabó con su vida. El odio que infundada la figura de su hermana increpaba su amargura, como un cálido bálsamo que proliferaba por sus venas, sosegando la duda, la impaciencia y la desconfianza. Deseaba fervientemente sentir la tibia sangre de C18 bañando sus manos. Ansiaba escuchar la sinfonía de sus gritos acompasados con el crepitar de sus huesos, mientras él extinguía su miserable vida lentamente.

Irónicamente, ella se había convertido en su mantra. No importa qué hicieran con él, nada importaba realmente, mientras pudiera culminar su venganza. Era lo justo. No solo había acabado con su vida, le había traicionado y le había dejado en ridículo. Después de su miserable actuación, dejándose aniquilar por un ser inferior, sabía que había perdido toda su credibilidad. Había sido un cobarde, ni siquiera había luchado por su propia vida, había desestimado su racionalidad y se había dejado llevar por los miserables sentimientos. Le habían convertido en algo casi humano y esa idea devastaba su orgullo. Nadie le respetaría ni le temería después de eso. Ni siquiera él mismo podía hacerlo, mucho menos en su actual estado. A decir verdad, solo era un pelele, incapaz de mover un solo dedo.

Por el momento, solo cabía esperar. Tendría que ser paciente. Y, al menos, por una vez, sus emociones le ayudaban. El odio era su pilar, su Dios, su mundo.

-¿Por qué estoy despierto?. Esto no es nada divertido. Para ti lo es, ¿verdad? –deliberó él con extraña parsimonia, sin saber exactamente si pretendía hablar con ella o si solo había mentado un pensamiento-.

-Uhm. No sé por qué dices eso –contestó Bulma, abstraída, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, que mostraba un mapa tridimensional de un humano artificial-.

C17 pretendió ladear la cabeza para mirarla pero, al igual que el resto del resto del cuerpo, su cuello constaba rígido, paralizado.

-Te entretiene mantenerme consciente e inmóvil para demostrarme que me controlas –reflexionó. El destello de los fluorescentes se reflejó en sus ojos cristalinos, carentes de humanidad o vida-. Realmente, me resulta aburrido. Pero puedo soportarlo –afirmó, como si quisiera defenderse, hacer menos turbadora su situación. Ni siquiera decirlo en alto resultó efectivo-.

-Estás casi completamente reparado. No hay motivo para mantenerte dormido –replicó Bulma, cesando el movimiento de sus dedos por el teclado-. No me divierte mantenerte así –testificó, claramente sulfurada por las palabras de su creación-.

-¿Casi reparado? –cuestionó él, con desconfianza. Su ceja derecha se deslizó sumisamente, hasta quedar arqueada-.

Deslizó sus pupilas hasta concebir la línea de su cuerpo. Estaba parcialmente tapado por una sábana que descendía desde su cintura, pero pudo comprobar que ninguna máquina invadía su organismo, salvo los finos cables que distinguía en las sienes. Si realmente le habían recompuesto, no había rastro de tal manipulación. Ninguna cicatriz marcaba un punto de unión entre las partes biónicas y orgánicas, si es que había quedado algo orgánico de él.

-Cuando llegaste aquí gran parte de tu cuerpo era solo un amasijo de carne y metal –rebeló Bulma, girando la silla sobre la que reposaba, para mantenerle en su campo de visión-. Comprendo que estés impaciente. Yo también lo estoy. Has sido el trabajo más difícil al que me he enfrentado –determinó, observando su perfil. Parecía un humano, pero no podía evitar sentir un ápice de desconfianza al deslizar su mirada por esa criatura extraordinaria-. Eres muy sofisticado. Sí, realmente fantástico –concluyó, hipnotizada con su labor. Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él, hasta que alcanzó la camilla-.

C17 accedió a mirarla de nuevo, sin perder su expresión impasible, aparentemente interesado en la estampa de su creadora. Sin los sedantes perturbando su cerebro, podía percatarse de más detalles. Cuando lo observaba, los ojos de esa mujer brillaban de una forma extraña, como si una corriente eléctrica cruzara su matiz celeste, pero no percibía ni un atisbo de miedo en su mirada, era algo distinto, algo que no comprendía y eso le desconcertaba. A pesar de su ínfima fuerza y de su naturaleza humana, siempre mantenía una presencia solemne, de un modo natural. C17 no pudo evitar pensar que detonaba fuerza, no un poder físico, si no algo que no sabía interpretar. En cierto modo, odiaba esa aptitud, no le respetaba y ansiaba fervientemente acabar con esa humillación, si bien había algo en ella que infundía algo infrecuente en él, quizás un atisbo de admiración. Le había derrotado sin darle opción a defenderse, demostrándose que su poder no le servía para nada. Este juego de dominio aniquilaba su orgullo, pero había algo agradable en el suplicio que le causaba esta encrucijada. En cierto modo, le divertía pensar que esa inestable situación no perduraría por siempre y que podría cobrarse, con creces, la iniquidad a la que le había sometido.

-Dijiste que no ibas a programarme –precisó él, intentando aferrarse a esa idea, apelando a la paciencia-. Supongo que ese es el último detalle de tu trabajo, pero no hacía falta que mintieras. Conozco mi finalidad.

-No estoy haciendo nada semejante -exteriorizó ella, amparando una mueca de crispación en su tez y depositando sus manos en la línea de sus caderas. C17 siguió el curso de este movimiento algo distraído con la manipulación de su Sistema, hasta que atendió al maduro relieve que distinguió en la pelvis femenina. Supuso, era algo propio de los partos. Eso le recordó lo frágil e insignificante que era a su lado. Nada podría alterar de ese modo el organismo de un androide. En cierto modo, compadecía el inevitable envejecimiento que sufrían los cuerpos mortales-. No te estoy programando –continúo Bulma, más pasiva ante la aptitud extraña del humano artificial. Ciertamente, se sentía intimidada por la forma en la que la examinaba-. Solo intento devolverte al estado anterior a tu fusión –continuó-. Es decir, que estoy haciendo justo lo contrario. Quiero que seas más humano.

C17 no pudo ocultar la crispación que agravó su semblante. Sus cejas se entornaron, creando una estela umbría sobre sus ojos, tornándolos con un matiz lapislázuli.

-¿Cómo dices?, ¿pretendes recuperar mi humanidad? –cuestionó altivo, volviendo internarse en los ojos de la humana-. ¿Te crees que soy un juguetito? –afirmó encumbrando su extraña sonrisa, apenas la única muestra que rasgaba su severidad-. Joder, quizás lo sea. Pero no entiendo a qué juegas.

Por un momento, el abrupto silencio presidió la sala, infundiendo una extraña calma, como la brisa que preludia una tormenta. Sin embargo, la tempestad que surcaba la tez de C17 amainó al instante.

-Yo no soy humano –continuó él, sosegando su voz-. No tiene sentido que pretendas que lo sea. Así no te serviré para nada. Además, no lo conseguirás –decretó, encumbrando su frase con el rastro de una suave risa, apenas perceptible, que se internó en los oídos de la doctora-. Yo nunca he tenido eso que vosotros llamáis emociones –estableció, casi creyendo sus propias palabras-. Eso solo es propio de los sujetos inferiores. Sois tan patéticos. Piénsalo, vuestra naturaleza os condena al envejecimiento y a la muerte. Vuestros sentimientos os hacen más débiles. Yo nunca podría soportar esa miserable vida. Estoy por encima de esas reglas. Me das lástima, en cierto modo –inquirió con un rastro de sarcasmo-.

Bulma encaramó sus cejas y cruzó sus brazos bajo la línea sinuosa de sus generosos senos.

-Vamos, no me mires así –repuso C17-. Apenas tengo unos cuantos años menos que tú, pero mi organismo no sufre ningún deterioro. Y tú te estás muriendo lentamente –sonrió abiertamente, regocijándose en sus palabras-.

-Deberías ser más amable. Solo intento ayudarte –cortó la mujer, punteando el pecho ajeno, haciendo caso omiso a la mueca de desagrado que exponía C17 ante este contacto-. No puedo dejar que andes por ahí matando a la gente y tampoco quiero que te maten. No eres precisamente inmortal, como ya sabes.

-Ah, tu compasión me estremece. Gracias por preocuparte por mi seguridad. Pero no será necesario. Solo actívame, te daré un fuerte abrazo y me largaré para siempre a un planeta deshabitado, sin hacer daño a nadie –indicó seriamente, hasta el punto en que, por un momento, casi la obligó a creerle-. Es lo único que puedes hacer. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes controlarme, porque si pudieras hacerlo, ahora mismo no tendría ningún pensamiento propio y mi fuerza de combate estaría inhibida.

Bulma expresó un gesto indefinido que encumbró con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos en una mueca de desconfianza-.

-Puede que no sepa cómo reducir tu poder, pero descuida, no voy a dejar que corretees por ahí con todo ese potencial descomedido. Y, por otra parte, si pude inhabilitar la programación homicida que Gero había implantado en tu hermana, también podré anular la tuya –determinó, inclinándose tenuemente sobre él-.

C17 ensartó la figura de la humana con una mirada que asumió la fuerza suficiente para atravesar los ojos ajenos y privar su aliento. Las pupilas del ciborg brillaban rociadas por el reflejo de la irritación y todo su cuerpo fue preso de la tensión que grabó la forma dilatada de sus venas, como ríos violáceos imprimidos en su piel, surcada por las escabrosas estelas que inscribía su sudor. Bulma intentó descifrar el críptico mensaje que escondían los océanos dicromáticos que aislaban su mirada, pero seguía siendo incapaz de adentrarse en la mente de ese ser. La descolocaba completamente y, en cierto modo, su atípica personalidad captaba su interés.

-¿Que tú la...? –comenzó él, pero se tragó sus palabras-. ¿Cómo que hermana? –masculló, intentando recomponerse y seguir con su farsa-.

-Tampoco la recuerdas, ¿verdad? -aventuró ella, recomponiéndose e irguiéndose-.

-No, no la recuerdo –profirió, rompiendo el silencio, mientras reformaba su mueca-. No recuerdo nada antes de mi muerte, ya te lo dije. Además, soy un androide. No puedo tener ese tipo de parentesco con nadie.

-Comprendo que esto te resulte raro. Pero terminarás acostumbrándote. Ella te ayudará –afirmó, sin ningún atisbo de certeza en su voz-.

Ante esas palabras el gesto del humano artificial transmutó desde la ira hacia vacilación.

-¿Ayudarme? – musitó-. No necesito su ayuda ni la de nadie –objetó, recuperando su frialdad-.

Bulma lo observó plenariamente y, sin atisbo de duda, encontró en ese gesto orgulloso la clara estampa de Vegeta. Por un momento, hasta recordó a ese joven saiyan que la trataba con desprecio y usaba la palabra "humana" como un insulto. C17 poseía esa misma mirada inquisitoria, esa sonrisa enigmática y ese carácter defensivo.

-Eres igual que Vegeta -le acusó, sin pensarlo ni por un segundo-.

-¿Qué o quién es Vegeta? –preguntó, casi en un acto reflejo-.

Bulma entreabrió la boca, pero, durante unos segundos, no fue capaz de articular palabra.

-Bueno, Vegeta es mi… es algo así como un… eh…

No sabía cómo calificar su relación con Vegeta. Realmente, nunca se había planteado tal cosa. Por un momento, C17 percibió la inseguridad en esa mujer. Descubrió como esos ojos celestes brillaban de otro modo, exasperados por la irresolución. Esta estampa dibujó una sonrisa más abierta en su faz.

-¿Y bien? –insistió austeramente, solo para acrecentar la crispación ajena. Por alguna razón, Bulma era su única diversión en ese tedioso lugar-.

-Eso no es importante ahora –replicó ella, con un halo de indignación surcando su tez, a la par que deslizaba sus pupilas hacia la pared. No quería seguir viendo esa brillante mirada de superioridad-.

-Solo intentaba ser amable –indicó él con seriedad, aunque Bulma captó el tímido sarcasmo que pretendía eludir con su voz grave-. Ya sabes, conocernos y esas cosas –continuó, patentemente mordaz-.

-Claro… Muy amable… Bueno, tengo que irme–replicó Bulma, desapareciendo repentinamente de su campo de visión-.

C17 expresó un jadeo apagado que manó entre sus labios plisados.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó-. Siempre me dejas solo. Me vas a _matar_ de aburrimiento.

Bulma no pudo precisar hasta qué punto estaba siendo sincero, pero supo que C17 toleraba su compañía y empezaba a anteponerla ante la soledad. Tratándose de él, sintió que había dado un gran paso en su atópica relación creadora-androide.

-Necesito descansar –explicó sinceramente-. Volveré dentro de un par de horas. Así podré comprobar que todo va bien. Mañana será un día… agitado –determinó, mientras marcaba los comandos de la cerradura electrónica del laboratorio, al que solo tenía acceso ella-.

-Espera. ¿Eso significa que mañana me reactivarás? -preguntó, intentando ocultar, vanamente, su creciente expectación. Deslizó sus ojos, pretendiendo volver a mirarla, pero desistió en su intento al escuchar el sonido de la puerta deslizándose. Estaba demasiado lejos-.

-Sí, supongo que no merece la pena esperar más –afirmó, convencida-. Procura no moverte demasiado –exclamó a modo de despedida-.

-Muy graciosa. Solo deja que te ponga las manos encima.

-¿Eso ha sido una amenaza o una proposición? –cuestionó ella burlona, a la par que traspasaba el umbral-.

-¡Maldita humana insolente! –rugió él, pero el sonido de la puerta extinguió el su voz-.

* * *

El Mestro Roshi la escrutó con el aliento atrincherado en su garganta. Sus pupilas se perdieron en la estampa exuberante que se exhibía ante él; las largas piernas que se entreveían más allá de la superficie del agua, el delirante sexo que se adivinaba bajo la fina tela mojada, la traza de su abdomen liso, las mansas líneas de la pelvis femenina, nítidamente enmarcadas con la estela de la juventud y, más arriba, el contorno de los senos, tupidos y exquisitamente protuberantes, despuntando sobre el generoso escote, crepitando con cada fugaz movimiento de la joven.

_Oh… ¿cómo ha podido convertirse en una mujer tan hermosa?_ –cuestionó, sin dejar de observándola bajo la ilusoria protección de sus gafas de sol, aparentando leer una revista-. _Sí, ese cuerpo es tan perfecto… esos pechos… sí, podría estrujarlos y… oh…_

Sus pensamientos se diseminaron, sometiendo su mente a la bruma de la libídine. Expulsó un sonoro suspiro entre su boca entreabierta, sin percatarse del hilo de saliva que descendía por su comisura derecha, e intentó disimular la tensión que se había instalado en todo su cuerpo.

Por un momento, pensó que le iba a dar un infarto.

_Al menos moriré feliz. Sí, sí, la última voluntad de un pobre viejo. Sí, solo eso._

La joven lo observó y saludó inocentemente, expresando una tímida sonrisa, ofreciéndole, con su postura, una visión clara de su cuerpo regado por las fulgentes perlas de agua que lo recorrían por completo, trazando sendas que le invitaban a perderse en cada recoveco. Luego, siguió jugando entre las olas que rompían plácidamente contra la leonada arena de la isla.

-Hola, hola –tartamudeó él, expresando una amplia sonrisa, mientras se reclinaba sobre la tumbona-.

_Sí, está claro que ha superado a su madre. Marron es toda una mujer… ah, y que mujer… -_ determinó. Sus gafas reflejaron la fluctuación que surcaba el pecho de la joven con cada salto-. _Por Dende,_ _no puedo soportarlo más. Debería dejar de mirar, pero… bueno, un poco más _–acertó a reflexionar, sin prestar atención a la cálida sangre que se deslizaba bajo su nariz-. _Ahm, quizás, si me fijo bien podré distinguir… _

Algo con la dureza del acero golpeó brutalmente su rostro, haciendo que todo su mundo oscilara. El maestro perdió irremediablemente el equilibrio y, tras virar involuntariamente sobre la temblorosa estructura de la tumbona, se estampó estrepitosamente contra la arena. Los cristales de sus gafas estallaron ante el choque, dispersándose en pequeñas aristas que saltaron por doquier.

-Pero… ¡mamá! –expresó Marron, saliendo apresuradamente del agua, sin embargo, no se atrevió a interponerse en su camino-.

-Ya estamos… –masculló Krilin, que se había asomado a la ventana de Kame House ante el sonoro golpe-.

-Muy bien, viejo verde –articuló C18, exponiendo su típica aptitud imponente-. Si vuelvo a descubrir que diriges una sola vez más tu asquerosa mirada hacia mi hija me encargaré personalmente de ti –continuó, mientras se limpiaba la mano sobre la blusa. Caminó pausadamente hacia la figura lastimosa del maestro que, aun tendido, emitía gemidos ahogados y se palpaba la parte herida con desesperación. Tras llegar a su posición, se inclinó para mirarlo fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos, surcados por el brillo de la furia-. Hablo de auténtico dolor, no de la caricia que acabo de darte, ¿comprendes?

Una fina línea de sudor surcó la sien derecha de Marron. Conocía el carácter de su madre, pero no estaba acostumbrada a esa aptitud sobreprotectora. Desde la muerte de su tío, C18 había cambiado drásticamente.

-Bu… bueno mamá. Creo que es suficiente –especuló la joven, acercándose a ellos-. Estoy segura de que el maestro no volverá a hacer nada semejante.

-Sí, sí, es suficiente –expresó el Maestro Roshi de forma conciliadora. Se incorporó tenuemente, hasta quedar sentado sobre la arena-. Lo he comprendido –dictaminó, acariciándose el rostro en un intento vano de paliar el dolor-.

Los ojos de la androide titubearon entre ambos, de forma inquisitiva.

-Está bien –indicó C18 finalmente. Se irguió y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho-.

-Vamos, Maestro Roshi. Le pondré un poco de hielo –ofreció Marron, expresando una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se le ayudaba a levantarse-. Aunque no creo que sirva de mucho… -especuló al ver la soberbia marca que había causado su madre-.

-Eres muy amable, Marron. Sí, muy buena chica –indicó él-.

Transitaron el escaso espacio que les separaba de la casa y desaparecieron tras el umbral, dejando a la androide sola en el exterior.

C18 se dispuso frente al mar y aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire, catando los efluvios naturales que se esparcían por el ambiente, acusado por el bálsamo de la humedad. Contuvo la respiración durante unos distendidos segundos y dejó escapar un hilo de aliento entre la línea que conformaban sus labios entreabiertos, emulando un suspiro. Sus párpados se deslizaron automáticamente, hasta fundar un sello de oscuridad que la envolvió, serenando sus pensamientos, abstrayéndola en el silencio, apenas roto por el fugaz silbido de la brisa que besaba su cara, como una gélida mano que se enredaba entre su cabello, concediendo una caricia que lo hacía batir sobre su espalda y lo aglomeraba en su frente

Se quedó así, disfrutando del silencio, como cada vez que intentaba huir de su vida, de la realidad que había admitido como verdadera; como cada vez que se sentía ajena al transcurso del mundo que la rodeaba, una espectadora externa a la fragilidad humana. Y, en cierto modo, tan solo era una foránea entre la especie con la que se empeñaba en convivir. Ella no era humana, no importa cuánto fingiera serlo, o cual acostumbrada estuviera a esa vida. Y él se lo recordó. Le recordó que no importaba lo libre que creyera ser, pues siempre estaría atada a su naturaleza. C17 había conseguido controlar su mente y, aunque fuera solo por unos segundos, hubiera hecho lo que le hubiera pedido. Cualquier cosa…

Su mueca se contrajo ante esa idea.

_¡No!. Ya es suficiente, no debo pensar en esto. Ahora soy otra persona. Nunca volveré a ser como antes. Nunca seré como él._

Escuchó unos pausados pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella, así que se esforzó por recomponer su gesto.

-¿Qué pasa, Dieciocho? –preguntó Krilin, deteniéndose a su diestra-.

-No sé de qué hablas, Krilin. No me pasa absolutamente nada –afirmó seriamente, abriendo nuevamente los ojos-.

Su mirada se perdió en el la inmensidad del océano, que mostraba un manso color turquesa. Sin embargo, podía notar los pasivos ojos de su marido examinando su perfil. Siempre la miraba con esa ternura que, en un principio, la desconcertó, pero que, poco a poco, se transformó en una forma de hablar sin tener que lanzar palabras al viento. Él era el único que podía cruzar la muralla de frialdad que siempre anteponía ante los demás; el único que comprendía quién era realmente ella, que la comprendía y que la aceptaba tal y como era. Incluso, lo hizo en su pasado, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

-Sé que desde que él… murió… -comenzó Krilin titubeante, sabiendo que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso-. Bueno, lo que quiero decir no debes culparte. Tú no hiciste nada malo. C17 nos hubiera matado a todos. Estaba programado para ello.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, apenas roto por el suave susurro del mar.

-Él no era mi hermano. Ya no lo era –testificó, con una frialdad absoluta-. No me arrepiento de nada, Krilin y tampoco me siento culpable. Te mató –conmemoró, con una voz gélida. Por primera vez en toda la conversación, depositó sus ojos en los de su marido-. Y estuvo a punto de matar a Marron. Nunca permitiré que os haga daño. Jamás –insistió-.

El rostro de la androide se contrajo ante sus propias palabras, no en una mueca concreta, si no con la extrema sutileza que arrancó un exiguo suspiro de sus labios. Krilin tragó saliva suavemente, abstraído por la efigie de su mujer. Era la primera vez que mostraba un ápice de vulnerabilidad y eso le desconcertó.

-No te preocupes. Ya no puede hacernos daño.

Por un momento, C18 quiso creer en esas palabras. Pero no podía. Hacía días que notaba la presencia de su hermano. Apenas lo apreciaba efímeramente antes de que su energía volviera a desaparecer, como si todo fuera fruto de un mal sueño. Pero ahora podía notar su fuerza de forma indiscutible.

No podía negar la evidencia. C17 estaba vivo y, una parte de ella, un recóndito rincón de su mente, sentía miedo ante esa realidad. Tenía miedo a perder todo lo que había construido y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie destruyera su vida; su familia. Después de todo, C17 la había vuelto la espalda mucho antes de que ella decidiera llevar esa vida. Él había elegido apartarse, romper su vínculo, y ahora no tenía derecho a reclamar nada.

-Todo saldrá bien –insistió Krilin amparando su mano en la espalda ajena-.

Y ese tenue contacto infundió calma en ella.

-Sí, tienes razón –decretó, pero su voz había perdido su habitual firmeza-.

* * *

La bóveda celeste mostraba un tapiz despejado, de un fulgente tono cerúleo, apocadamente hendido por pequeñas aglomeraciones de nubes blanquecinas, que rasgaban la cúpula matinal con sus formas prolongadas y efímeras; una veta de plata que empañaba la línea donde la tierra y el paraíso se unían en una vía quimérica, conformando el horizonte. En sus confines, donde el mundo terreno se fusionaba con el sempiterno, el disco solar emprendía su viaje por la cripta matinal, despuntando el alba con las inaugurales luces del ciclo diurno.

Los trémulos haces de luz del amanecer se diseminaban entre la cúpula forestal, donde el otoño esbozaba un paisaje inerte, trazando, imperturbable, las pinceladas de una nueva estación, como un símbolo más del constante cambio al que están sometidos todos los mortales. Un preludio del futuro, del ciclo imperturbable que conduce, inevitablemente, hacia la muerte.

Las hojas yacían inertes, formando alfombras de tonos parduscos y terrosos, los árboles habían perdido su espesura. Allí donde hubo mantos verdes, ahora solo quedaba la extraña forma que retorcía cada rama, como esculturas dispersas en un inhóspito paraje. Las aves migraban, abandonando sus transitorios hogares, huyendo instintivamente de la desolación.

Era un día oscuro y muerto, pero, en cierto modo, ese lugar destilaba una belleza extraña.

Abstraída por la peculiar estampa que veía a través de la ventana, Son Pan emitió un suspiro pesado.

-Pan, no puedes pasarte el día sin hacer nada –enunció Videl, conciliadora, mientras depositaba su mano en el hombro de su hija-. Comprendo que estés triste por la partida de tu abuelo, pero esa aptitud no servirá de nada. ¿No es así Gohan?

-Ehm, sí, Videl tiene razón –expresó Son Gohan sin apartar la mirada de la algarabía de documentos que tapizaban la mesa del comedor-.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Gohan –masculló Videl, pero él no la prestó atención, estaba demasiado absorto en su trabajo-.

-Está bien mamá –repuso Son Pan, depositando su mano sobre la ajena y accediendo a mirarla-. Supongo que no debo comportarme así. El abuelo no dejaría que lo hiciera –decretó, expresando una sonrisa forzada-. Creo que debería entrenar un poco, eso me ayudaría a descargar energía –articuló intentando levantar su propio ánimo-.

-No, está claro que no –masculló Son Gohan, atrayendo la mirada de las dos ante su negativa. Pero él no las estaba prestando la más mínima atención, seguía deslizando sus pupilas por unos planos extraños-. No, eso no funcionará. Ah, es muy complicado –refutó tirando los papeles sobre la mesa y engarzando su pelo-.

Tras unos segundos de abstracción, Videl se deslizó pesadamente hacia la posición de su marido.

-Pero, ¿qué diablos haces, Son Gohan? –repuso, plasmando su mano sobre los documentos, captando al fin la atención de su marido, que la revisó por encima de la línea de sus gafas-.

-Trabajar –indicó él con tranquilidad, aportando un tono de evidencia-.

-¿En qué exactamente? –cuestionó su mujer, asediando la mirada ajena-.

Pan observó a su padre, que se limitó a acaparar su nuca con la palma de la mano mientras intentaba, vanamente, evadir la figura inquisitoria de su madre, expresando una sonrisa nerviosa. Y, por un momento, no pudo negar que parecían la viva imagen de Chichí y Goku.

-Se supone que las clases han terminado –determinó Videl-. Deberías prestar algo más de atención a nuestra hija. Sabes que está pasando un mal momento –afirmó, más pausadamente-.

-Sí, lo siento mucho Videl –recapacitó Gohan-. Tienes razón. Pero es que…

El sonido del teléfono irrumpió en la conversación, creando un efímero silencio en la estancia.

-Ya lo cojo yo –expresó Son Gohan levantando súbitamente de la silla. Su rostro expresó una mueca de alivio ante la intrusión que había acabado con la fugaz discusión-.

Videl negó efímeramente con la cabeza, pero no objetó la partida de su marido, que desapareció rápidamente escaleras arriba.

-Es igual que su padre –afirmó Videl llevándose una mano a la frente-. No hay duda –afirmó echando un vistazo a los documentos-.

Pan se limitó a sonreír suavemente, esta vez sin forzar el gesto.

-Tienes razón. Solo que en vez de estar todo el día entrenando, se pasa todo el día con sus libros –articuló la joven Son-. ¿Ocurre algo mamá? –preguntó Son Pan al observar la mueca indeterminada de su madre-.

-Eh, no –afirmó ella dejando los folios sobre la mesa. Estaba claro que no eran exámenes por corregir, pero no tenía ni idea de qué significaban los términos que se utilizaban en esos informes y mucho menos el significado de esos planos que parecían emular un cuerpo humano. Supuso que se trataba de algún tipo de compromiso, ya que Son Gohan participaba, en ocasiones, en los proyectos de Cápsule Corp, así que no le dio mayor importancia-

-Pero, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso? –la voz de Son Gohan repercutió en el piso de abajo-.

Videl y Pan se miraron en un gesto de complicidad y luego deslizaron su mirada hacia las escaleras.

-Pero, Bulma, ¿estás completamente segura? –continuó la voz del guerrero, ahora menos nítida-. ¡¿Mañana?! –su potente voz retumbó en la sala. Luego se escuchó un carraspeo y bajó el tono-. Pero… Sí, sí, está bien. Confío en ti –articuló con inseguridad, luego, su voz dejó de ser audible durante unos segundos-. Supongo que no podemos conseguir nada mejor. De acuerdo, entonces mañana nos vemos –se despidió emulando un tono confiado-.

El silencio se instauró en la sala durante unos tediosos segundos, hasta que el nítido sonido de los pasos de Son Gohan preludió su llegada.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –cuestionó Videl al ver la figura de su marido reaparecer en el filo de las escalaras-.

-Eh, nada –articuló entrecerrando los ojos-. Solo que Bulma nos ha invitado a comer. Dice que hace meses que no nos reunimos y quiere volver a juntar a la pandilla –explicó lo más serenamente que pudo, mientras comenzaba a descender paulatinamente las escaleras-.

-¡Eso es genial! –bramó Pan, recuperando el brillo de sus ojos. Pero, acto seguido, intentó resguardar su creciente ánimo-. Bueno, quiero decir que será divertido.

-Sí –afirmó Videl-. Pero nunca avisa con el tiempo necesario –especuló llevándose la mano al mentón y revisando a su marido con la mirada-. Si tenemos que ir a ese tipo de reuniones, más vale que compruebe que sigue sirviéndote algún traje.

-¿Un traje? –tartamudeó Son Gohan mientras su cara se contraía fugazmente ante la idea de tener que usar corbata-. Bueno, está bien –determinó sin darle mayor importancia-.

Después de todo, con la descabellada idea de Bulma rondando por su cabeza, la corbata no era uno de sus mayores problemas.

_Espero que Bulma sepa lo que hace _–pensó, intentando reanimarse y recuperar el tono de su piel-. _Quizás sea la mejor forma de presentar… su proyecto. _

Intentó convencerse de ello, pero sabía perfectamente que esa reunión solo podría acabar en desastre.

* * *

**N.A.:** Bueno, lo primero, dar las gracias a **NebilimK, milk16, Guest, Perfume y lady oscar** por sus comentarios. La verdad, no esperaba tener opiniones en el primer capítulo, así que ha sido una muy agradable sorpresa y me animan a continuar. Espero que sigáis comentando el fic, sobre todo las partes que veías que desencajan o cualquier otra cosa que esté mal, porque soy completamente nueva en esto y me ayudareis mucho con vuestras críticas constructivas, es decir, que no os cortéis ni un pelo a la hora de decirme las cosas que estén mal. También agradecer a aquellos que os paséis a leer, aunque no comentéis.

Por otro lado, siento mucho no poder actualizar antes. Este domingo pasado tenía que haber subido un capítulo, pero ahora tengo los domingos ocupados (cosas que pasan) y, entre semana, apenas tengo tiempo para escribir. Por favor, tener paciencia conmigo XD.

Pasando al fic propiamente dicho, sé que no he elegido algo muy llamativo dentro de esta gran serie, pero pensé que C17 merecía otra oportunidad, porque era uno de mis "villanos" favoritos cuando veía la serie y, tanto en la saga de Cell (adoro a Cell XD) como en la posterior serie (GT, si no mal recuerdo, perdonar si mi memoria anda mal), creo que no le sacaron todo el potencial que prometía tener y por eso elegí estos protagonistas.

Sé que es un fic romántico y esperáis precisamente eso, pero os pido un poco de paciencia, que os prometo que va a estar cargado de escenas que os gustaran (bueno, eso espero). Estos dos primeros capítulos, cuando los he releído, me han parecido un poco lentos así que, ya lo siento, pero quería plasmar un poco la personalidad y los pensamientos de los protagonistas, sobre todo los de C17, más allá de la aptitud que muestra, pero sin desquebrajar la imagen que yo recuerdo de él. En general, he intentado esto con todos los personajes, pero realmente, no sé si he conseguido mantener la esencia de DB, así que espero vuestra opinión respecto a esto también.

Por último, avisar que revisaré los capítulos cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo, pero sin cambiar nada en la extructura de la trama, sino más bien faltas de ortografía (disculpar, solo le paso el corrector del ordenador, que tampoco sirve de mucho, voy super rápido y me podéis matar por ello XD) o cosillas que desencajen en la narración. Pero nada más.

Creo que es todo. Que países una estupenda semana.

Gracias de nuevo a tod s y un abrazo.


End file.
